The Elemental Alchemist
by alphonselovescats
Summary: A girl with a bad past, she lost both her arms and her brother. What happens when she starts working with the Elric brothers... and it's bringing her unwanted memories... EdxOC, RoyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Alchemist chapter 1

I was sitting on the the couch of my colonel, Mel's (also known as the Electric Alchemist) , office. It was a slow day today and i was looking bored while colonel was doing some 'paper work'. "Hey colonel..." I say braking the silence. "What, I'm busy"

By that she meant "I don't care about anything you have to say.

"I'm bored. Are there any missions that I can do?" She sighs, dropping her pen and grabbing the bridge of her nose. "No, you already did the las mission. You have to wait until the furher gives me a mission for you to do." I groan. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Colonel yelled, about to pull her short brown hair from her head out of frustration. The soldier meakily opened the door, straightening his posture and saluting. "Major Alfonso. Colonel Roy Mustang wants to see you in his office!" The soldier shout. Colonel Mel looks at me, then at the man. She sighs. "Thank you, inform him that we'll be there in a few"

The man bows and closes the door. She stands from he chair and we were out of her office... Hello my name Amai Alfons. I'm 12 years old and I'm one of the youngest state alchemists in the military. Or so I've been told. I used to live in Resembool with Ed, Al, and Winry. When I was young, my parents died in the ishvalan war. I lost my left arm in a train accident long after their deaths and my brother, Elias, who was a mechanic, made me an automail arm. But he died aswell. He was murdered and I can't really remember who did. Everytime I do, it's always fuzzy. So after my brothers death I moved to rush valley. There I few things on mechanics and... Where I tried to bring my brother back. You see, I knew you needed a sacrifice in order to bring back what was gone, so I used the body of a dog that had already past. But like every book I've read, the transmutaion failed and I lost my other arm. Thats when I joined the military and I now work under Colonel Mel... Well anyway, back to the story. Colonel Mel and I walked to roy's office, My sleeveless coat flowing lightly as I walk. I reach the door and open it slowly, peeking in the office.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, peeking through the door.

"AMY! HOW GOOD IT IS TO SEE YOU!" I was suddenly hugged by none other than Lieutenant Hughes. Rubbing his face against mine. "It's good to see you too uncle Hughes" I gently pushed him off me and dusted myself off. "Do you wanna see my little elicia?" "No thanks Hughes, maybe later" I rejected with a soft smile. I cross my arms and scowl lightly towards Roy. I never was in the mood for his sarcastic remarks before he explained what mission he had.

"So what's this mission you wanted us to do?". "Oh yes that—"

The door opened, interrupting mustang. Three people entered. One being Riza, another...


	2. Chapter 2

FMA chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I decided to change my OC's name to Amanda instead of Amai. So in this chapter the name will appear to be Amanda. **

The door opened and three people entered. One being Riza, the second one was short with blonde hair and golden eyes. Wearing a red coat. And the third on was in the a suit of armor. I froze. My eyes widen... It couldn't be... The short one greeted Mustang with a sneer and waved hello to colonel Mel

"Perfect timing Fullmetal. I'd like you to meet someone. She'll be joining you on your mission today." Roy said with his usual smirk. "She?" The short one questioned. I let out a soft smile, knowing who they were. "Fullmetal. Meet Amanda Alfonso, The Elemental Alchemist. Elemental, meet the Elrics." Roy introduced. "Nice to meet you. My name Alphonse Elric, and this is my older brother Edward Elric." Al stuck out his right hand. I shook his hand, I got a good grip of his hand with my left. I felt Al flinch. I smiled, One that I had done for years. "It's nice to see you two again... It's been years."

Ed blinked, Al still stood frozen with my hand in his. "What do you mean?" Ed questioned with a smile chuckle. "The only person we know besides winry is-" Ed stopped before finishing that sentence. Guess he finally noticed.

"Brother. I think..."

Al started.

"Yeah Al... I think so too..."

Both brothers stare at with disbelief. Gave them a smile they've known for years, but suddenly arms wrap around me. they both were hugging me tightly. I guess Winry wasn't the only one that missed me. I pat both they're backs and giggle lightly. "I missed you both." I whispered. "We missed you too..." I heard Ed mutter. Mustang clears his throat causing us to detach ourselves from the hug. "The mission?"."Right!" Ed and I yelled in at the same time. Roy smirked.

"Now... There's a rumor about a fake priest in a small desert town called Liore." Roy explain. "What does this so-called priest do?" Ed asked taking the paper Files from Roy. He shrugged. "I don't know. But whatever it is can't be good, I need you to check it out." I exhale quietly. So much for a good explanation from Colonel bastard. Ed,Al, and I were on our way to Liore

**(GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! SORRY SORRY SORRY!)**


	3. Chapter 3

We caught a train to the desert. I was sitting next to ed and al was across.

"So how's that arm holding up?" Ed asked, looking over at my left arm. "It's doing fine." I reassure, holding up my left arm and smiling at the two.

During the rest of the train ride Ed fell asleep

"Um..." I turn my head from the window towards Al. "Anything wrong Alphonse?" I asked. "Well... It's... It's really... Nice to see you again... Amy... I missed you..." I smile lightly watching him fiddle with his fingers. I remember how nervous al was around me when we were little. I give him a sweet smile I've done so many times. To prove I was still the same person he's known for years.

"It's good to see you too Al... I missed you too." I said.

Ed stirred in his sleep. I look at Ed and giggle quietly. I pull my finger to my lips as a symbol to be quiet. Al nods... We get to our stop and it was in the middle of nowhere. Throughout the walk Ed and I were trudging through the sand.

"I hate deserts, it's nothing but sand. if there was some grass, we could turn it into bread, I'm starving." Ed muffled his complaints through the sand. "Aw c'mon Ed! The town is just a little ways from here." I reassured.

"Easy for you to say, how are you not dying from this heat?!" He exclaimed.

I giggle. "You forget Ed. I'm the 'elemental' alchemist. I can withstand any temperature, meaning I can wear winter clothes in the desert and not be affected." I explained, looking at the blonde with a smile. Ed groans. He lifts his head up and stands on his hands and knees, looking left and right. "Hey, al where'd you go? Al! Hey!"

"Down here." I jumped at the voice. My eyes darted all over the place, looking for the giant suit of armor. A hand pops up from the sand, grabbing Ed's ankle and scaring him.

"I sunk again." The younger Elric confessed. "Reason number two I hate the desert." the older one complained one again.

Ed and I spent the next hour digging al up from the sand. when we finished, we were panting from the work. "I don't understand why you keep falling in!" Ed yelled, looking up at Al. "I get full!" Al defended. "Full of what?!" Ed kicks Al's chest plate only to have sand fall on him. Al and I tried our best not to laugh, Al took little steps back followed Ed chasing him in a circle, I was laughing hard at the scene.

"Get back here!" Ed commanded. "What are gonna do?" Al questioned as he was still running from his older brother. "Nothing" Ed lied. "Then why are chasing me?!" Al asked once more. "Stop and you find out!" Ed urged.

"I promise I won't get buried again!" He convinced, poor Al.

"Not unless it by me!"

"Ed!"

I sigh. "Jeez Ed you have such a short temper." This caused Ed to stop and turn to me. "What did you say?" He questioned in a low and menacing voice. I immediately stop laughing. Damn it! I forgot he hates being called short.

"Um... N-nothing" I laughed nervously. I stood carefully, ready for Ed in case he tries to chase me instead

"No... I distinctly heard you call my short..." He said. He grit his teeth, gulped and started walking back, Ed started walking towards me. I started running, Ed chasing me. Al was in the back calling after us. I was too busy running to stop. Ed was pretty scary whenever anyone called him short, he would throw the mother of all tantrums.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN INSECT SIZED BEAN!" Ed yelled, I ran away. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried out. "Come back here so I can bury you alive!" Ed chased me towards the town. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" I cried out again.

"Brother please stop scaring her!" Al insisted as he was running after us.

We finally get to town. Ed and I were trudging.

"Something wrong brother?" Al looked down at his brother.

"Save it, you two made me run all the way over here." Ed complained again. I stopped in my tracks and put my hands on my hips. "Excuse me but you chased me here" I cross my arms, pouting. "Well I wouldn't have chased if you hadn't called me an insect sized bean." The blonde defended.

"I never called you that! I just said you have. Bad temper!" I punch his left arm with my right then I stomp off. "Wait!" They yelled running after me. They finally catching up to me, Ed was rubbing his arm. "Damn Amanda. You punch hard. It's like you other arm is made of metal."

Ed rubbed his arm. I freeze and snap out of it quickly. I laugh nervously. "Yeah, feels like metal." Damn, if he knew about my other arm... He'd freak. Ed stopped.

"Do you hear that?" He asked al and I. I arch a brow and look at Alphonse. Ed suddenly past us.

"ED!"

"Wait!"

Ed lead us to a fountain. A smile spread across his face. "Al! Amanda! Look!" He jumped for joy, throwing his suit case god knows where.

"Water, water, water, water, water, water, water! Haaa!" Ed cheered and jumped for joy, running towards the fountain.


End file.
